


If They Call It Heartache

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt, Sad, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even heroes are allowed to cry sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If They Call It Heartache

password: **cry**


End file.
